La Hoja de Afeitar Mágica
by ricitos de menta
Summary: Hay veces en que algo tan cotidiano como afeitarse por la mañana, se puede convertir en un desastre, en especial si lo haces con un instrumento mágico, especialmente si no tienes completamente claro cómo utilizarlo. HPxGW / RWxHG, parejas canon, pero sin mayor injerencia en el desarrollo de la historia.


Hola a tod s!. Aquí vengo con un one-shot pequeñito que me anduvo dando vueltas por la cabeza todo el día y que espero les guste. Es un momento más bien cotidiano en la vida de un hombre el tener que afeitarse, solo que no todos los hombres tienen la "facilidad" de hacerlo mágicamente...

**Todos los personajes y la trama central pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y yo sólo lo hago por diversión. La historia en cuestión es salida de MI imaginación, y no autorizo a nadie a postearla, igual o modificada en ningún otro lado sin mi previa y explícita autorzación (sólo por si las moscas).** Me dí cuenta que ya no se puede seleccionar texto en la página (y aclaro que sólo lo hacía para guiarme en los textos largos), pero de todas maneras si alguien llega a ver ésta o cualquier otra de mis historias en otro lado, agradecería que me avisen.

Dejo que lean, y ya me cuentan.

* * *

**La hoja de afeitar mágica**

No esperó que su recibimiento en el primer día de la academia de aurores fuera así. Si bien era el héroe del mundo mágico, novio de una jugadora de Quidditch y, por qué no decirlo, un hombre atractivo en todo sentido, no esperaba ser el blanco de las miradas y las risas de todos en la academia, desde la secretaria, pasando por sus profesores y llegando a sus compañeros.

Pero debía admitir que era toda su culpa. Esa mañana había decidido experimentar, luego que la noche anterior, revisando sus cosas encontró algunos regalos de su cumpleaños antes de todo lo sucedido con Voldemort, y entre ellos la hoja de afeitar mágica que le regalaron los señores Delacour.

Como esa mañana despertó algo tarde, debido al insomnio de la noche anterior por los nervios de empezar la academia, aprovechó para probar el dichoso regalo.

Recordaba que el señor Delacour había dicho que debía ser claro en lo que quería.

\- Quiero afeitar completamente a los costados y dejar una barba estilo candado "al uno" – dijo mirándose al espejo y dándole las instrucciones a la hoja de afeitar.

Lo que Harry no sabía era qué tan específico tenía que ser. Por suerte el artefacto se limitaba a trabajar en la cabeza de las personas. Desgraciadamente no se limitaba sólo a la barba…

Cuando volvió a mirarse al espejo encontró que efectivamente tenía una barba estilo candado, pero su cabello negro y alborotado se había visto reducido a una especie de mohicano "al uno", con los costados completamente afeitado, y una franja de cabello apenas largo en el centro de la cabeza. Además sus cejas se habían convertido en dos pequeños cuadraditos ubicados justo sobre el centro de sus ojos.

Casi hubiese querido quedarse en casa, llamar a Hermione para que solucionara el asunto y todos felices. Ella era siempre la encargada de solucionar encantamientos mal realizados y los cambios de apariencia necesarios a lo largo de su travesía, pero para ella también era el primer día de sus nuevos estudios, de legislación mágica, por lo que no podría arreglar nada hasta al menos la hora de almuerzo.

Fue por esto que llegó a la academia con una chaqueta de cuello alto y un gorro de lana embutido prácticamente hasta los ojos, pero se vio obligado al menos a levantarlo al entrar, con lo que sus (no) cejas quedaron expuestas, y luego la directora de aurores, una mujer de aspecto serio y atemorizante, lo obligó a quitarse definitivamente el dichoso gorro. Fue en ese momento en que las risas y sonrisas mal disimuladas pasaron a ser abiertamente carcajadas.

Harry esperaba obtener el apoyo y comprensión de su amigo Ron, sin embargo él era el primero en la fila que se reía y lo apuntaba descaradamente.

\- Con amigos como tú, para qué quiero enemigos – le dijo Harry ofuscado.

\- Es que te ves tan extremadamente gracioso, que no pude evitarlo – dijo Ron, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Necesito a tu novia ¡ya!

\- Me comunicaré para que nos encontremos para almorzar, hasta entonces tendrás que aguantar las bromas. Lo lamento, colega.

\- Al menos Ginny no me verá así. ¡Qué vergüenza más grande!

\- ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a estar así? – preguntó Ron, tratando de contener la risa, en pos de mantener.

\- Hoja de afeitar mágica – fue toda su respuesta.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de almorzar, Harry, a quien el reloj le quiso jugar una mala pasada haciendo el tiempo avanzar un millón de veces más lento de lo que debería, fue el primero en ponerse su chaqueta y gorro para poder, de una vez, solucionar su calvicie facial y capilar. Con lo que no contaba era con que su novia, la brillante cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, tuviera el día libre para acompañar a su queridísimo novio a almorzar y saber cómo le estaba yendo con su entrenamiento para convertirse en un _súper-mega-ultra-guapo_ auror.

Del encuentro cabe decir que Ginny pasó de la sorpresa al terror, del terror a la compasión, y de la compasión a la risa incontrolable en compañía de su hermano. Cuando llegaron por fin al restaurant en el Callejón Diagon, donde se encontrarían con Hermione, la vieron esperando en una mesa, con una serie de libros y papeles frente a ella.

\- Tenía que ser ella, igual que en Hogwarts, no alcanzábamos a salir de la primera clase, y ella ya tenía libros y documentos de apoyo para estudiar para el examen de fin de curso – comentó Ron, exasperado, a lo que los otros dos sólo sonrieron.

\- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué sucede que me llamaron tan ur…? ¡¿Qué te pasó, Harry?! – Hermione pasó por los mismos estados que Ginny, hasta llegar a una risa algo más contenida.

\- Hoja de afeitar mágica – respondió Ron por su amigo.

\- Supongo que no fuiste suficientemente claro en que querías modificar sólo tu barba… que por lo demás quedó bastante bien.

\- Arréglalo, Hermione, ¿quieres? – pidió Harry, hundido en su silla.

\- Está bien, pero primero es… necesario… que yo… - mientras hablaba, buscaba dentro de su bolso – te… sí, aquí está… te tome una ¡foto!

Harry se sorprendió con el flash de la cámara de bolsillo que ella traía en su cartera, y no pudo hacer nada por evitar el retrato de su vergüenza que quedaría para la posteridad por el resto de su vida.

\- Ahora, quédate quieto. Sólo voy a dejar tu cabello y tus cejas como estaban antes…

Una vez con cabello en su cabeza y cejas en su cara dándole expresividad a sus gestos, ya se sintió más tranquilo y relajado, hasta incluso poder reír del percance sucedido en la mañana.

Así terminó el peor primer día de su existencia en algo. Cuando volvieron a la academia todo volvió a la normalidad: la secretaria, las profesoras y las futuras colegas lo miraban con interés, y todo quedó en un chiste que le sería recordado en variadas ocasiones, pero no pasaría de ser un motivo para sonrojarse un poco, y reír… y todo por una bendita hoja de afeitar mágica.

* * *

Bueno... hasta aquí llegamos por hoy.. espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios al respecto y con respeto.. jaja

Un abrazo, y ya estaremos en contacto...

Saludos!

**~Pachi**


End file.
